Too Much Information
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Chad and Karin reunite in Soul Society. Sequel to Goodbye.


**I guess you could call this a sequel to Goodbye. Chad and Karin reunite in Soul Society, and there's an appearance by a special guest. It's my first use of him in something other than an AU fic. I think Community Service is probably a failed attempt, but I'm still working on it anyway, because one of my buddies really liked it, despite it's suckyness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own this oneshot, and if I catch you copying it, I'll shatter you into a zillion pieces, and mount your skull on my wall somewhere. --cackles creepily, then wonders if creepily is even a word--**

* * *

Chad tugged at the sleeves of his robes, and continued to walk through the streets of the twelfth district. He had been lucky when he'd arrived there in Soul Society, thirty years before, and was spared the pain and suffering that came with being sent to one of the lower-end districts.

He didn't remember very clearly how he died. All the giant was able to remember was that a Hollow had rushed at him while he and Karin were out one afternoon, and that people were crying over him. He remembered seeing Karin at his funeral, speaking a few words full of love and sadness, then spilling a small vile of his ashes in the backyard of his house, then keeping a small urn with them in her room with his Republica Mexicana coin.

Not too long after, an unknown soul reaper sent him to the soul society. The next thing he knew, he was just waking up in the small home of an old woman. She was nice enough to him, and they became good friends quickly.

Now he was walking the streets of his district, wondering if all of the rumors are true.

There was talk that a friend of his would show up in the twelfth district, sometime soon he hoped, and he would be able to see someone that had some prior relation to him.

He'd tried looking for his grandfather, and spent the first few years in Soul Society searching. Then he remembered what Shibata had said to him so long before, and realized that if he was meant to reunite with his Abuelo, that it would happen in it's own time.

Chad looked up at the sky for a moment, and realized how late it was getting. He started back to the house he shared with the old woman. He was a bit sad that he would never call the small house 'home,' but knew that deep down, he would never be allowed to because his home was in Karakura, with Karin.

Chad's thoughts shifted back to Karin. Ichigo had seen him for a short time a few years back, possibly a decade ago, and told Chad that Karin had made it to Squad 11 and was a Lieutenant. Renji was training her, and so far, even though pretty much everything she did was quite unorthodox, she whupped him.

Ichigo told Chad that Karin had planned to wait until she'd gotten to Soul Society, and then hunt him down to continue what they had back in Karakura.

Ichigo had to leave about twenty minutes after he showed up, and had waved to Chad just as he was leaving.

"Karin said to kiss you for her, but I think it's the thought that counts," Ichigo smirked as he disappeared into the darkness.

Now Chad would hear tales of the fiesty, black-haired girl in squad eleven, and she was ranked about fifth when it came to strength. He knew they were all about Karin, and he hoped that someday he would get to see her again.

Chad leaned against the wall, instead of going inside when he reached the house. He could swear he heard Karin's voice, ordering people around. For a moment he even thought he saw her, but then the vision disappeared just as soon as it came.

Then it appeared again, and didn't disappear. He continued to star at it, and began to see a few other figures show up next to her.

As she moved closer, Chad could see that Karin's hair was tied back in a little bob at the base of her neck.

Chad couldn't believe what he was seeing, and was sure that he might've inhaled something he shouldn't. But he believed what he saw when she barrled into him, throwing her arms around his neck. He felt warm lips pressed against his own, and he pressed back.

"Hey, can I say hello to my grandson before you suck his face off?" Karin and Chad quickly pulled away, and Chad ended up banging his head back against the wall.

He couldn't believe it! His Abuelo was here, and so were many other people who'd heard the raucous, and had come from their warm homes to see what it was exactly. Now they were applauding, either for the reunion, or for the newest addition to Squad 11. Whatever it was, Chad didn't really care why they were applauding, just that he had his girl and his Abuelo back.

And from the looks of it, he had all of Squad 11.

Chad watched as Karin backed away, and his Abuelo stepped in to give him a big hug.

Abuelo mumbled something in Spanish, and Chad replied with a smirk.

"You really don't want that much detail.," Chad blinked as Abuelo laughed the deep laugh he'd always done.

"Well," Karin cut in. "I first showed up here ten years ago, and the first thing I did was hunt the old geezer down for you, then I hunted you down. I also hunted my Mother down, and have been unsuccessful in that area. You better help me, loser." Karin hugged him, and Chad and Abuelo both knew that insults were her little way of showing affection.

Karin reached behind her neck, and unclasped one of the chains she was wearing. She took off Chad's Republica Mexicana coin, and handed it to him.

"I kept it safe for you, but the chain broke on me several times. Back in my apartment, I have a big box of back-ups."

Chad smirked. He'd had to buy several other chains, himself, and wasn't surprised. He'd kept the original chain in the strong box in his attic.

"Keep it. You've taken care of it longer than I ever did, so it's your's." Chad closed his fingers around hers. He was able to see Abuelo's eyes, along with a few others from Squad 11, soften at the moment.

"Huh-uh." Karin shook her head at him, then thought for a moment. "Wait." She took her dragon pendant off, and handed it to him. "It's the only way I'll keep your's without making a scene, so put it on."

Chad closed the small silver chain around his neck, and Karin did the same with his gold one.

"Well, you two lovebirds might want to get some sleep. The sun will be up in a couple hours." Abuelo sat down on the brick ground, and leaned against the wall of the house, grey hair shading his eyes. Squad 11 had begun to grow a bit thinner every moment, and was just about gone.

"Sleeping or not, I think we'll find a use for that time," Karin smirked, and kissed Chad, while Abuelo gave a look that said something along the lines of 'Too Much Information.'


End file.
